<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【圣经】叹息（彼得&amp;耶稣，G） by smerdyakov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844194">【圣经】叹息（彼得&amp;耶稣，G）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smerdyakov/pseuds/smerdyakov'>smerdyakov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smerdyakov/pseuds/smerdyakov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>彼得将要离开罗马。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ &amp; Simon Peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【圣经】叹息（彼得&amp;耶稣，G）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>我们度尽的年岁，好像一声叹息。    ——诗篇90:9 </i>
</p><p> </p><p>彼得坐在窗前，外面仍是一片黑暗，他估算着时间不由得叹了口气。罗马城内对基督徒的迫害愈演愈烈，众弟兄都劝他尽早离开，可他实在不想与教会分离。</p><p>之前他已做好了安排，拜托西拉捎信出去。这些信会越过海洋从本都的港口上岸，然后横越加拉太南部，历遍亚细亚行省和庇推尼，沿途的各个教会都能收到他留给他们的话语。</p><p>只是罗马的弟兄实在担心他的安危，“您一定要活下去，这样才能让更多人听到这福音，”他们说，“我们已经为您打点好路线，您只要在清晨按着计划上路就行。”</p><p>于是他只得收拾行装在这里等待。</p><p>危险将至时与教会分开，这实在令他不安心悸——因为在很久以前的那个夜晚，自己便是在急难来临时离弃了那个人。</p><p>那时他仍然年轻，一腔血气行事，以为自己对对方爱得那样深，自然是可以毫不犹豫为他而死的，又怎么会否认他呢？可那人安静地看着他说，“你要说三次不认我。”</p><p>那日鸡叫之后他心碎痛哭，明白耶稣实是比自己还更了解自己。人子虽必遭抛弃屈辱、亲历罪罚，但这离弃确是他西门彼得真实的选择，他推动这事在那个夜晚发生了。所爱愈深，忏罪愈切，这苦痛像一根荆棘尖刺，刺破他的傲慢自义，时刻提醒他谦卑再谦卑，悔改再悔改。</p><p>这已经过去多少年了？他的须发已白，皮肤干枯爬上皱纹，希腊文倒是长进了一些，不过那人想来也不会太在意。他并没有变得更聪明智慧、更能看透神的旨意，依然会受试探，会退缩，会跌倒。在安提阿时，他做的错事甚至也令弟兄跌倒，保罗为此当面与他争执。“矶法，”保罗责备他，“你既是犹太人，却按照外邦人的样子，不按照犹太人的样子生活，怎么能勉强外邦人按照犹太人的样子生活呢？”</p><p>他感到悔愧，为此感谢保罗。</p><p>他一直觉得保罗身上有一种坚决的个性，当保罗还是扫罗的时候，就曾以这种坚决在耶路撒冷逼迫教会，残害众弟兄姐妹，他看着司提反惨烈殉道，脸上还挂着讥诮的微笑。</p><p>而基督竟也使他回转了。</p><p>彼得听过保罗给外邦人讲道，他看他立在异教的人前说我们是如何因罪堕落，坠入死荫之地，自以为自由自足，实则不过是罪的奴隶。自觉能如神，反而失却伊甸，于是一切尽是虚空。切切追求的肉欲饱足都是捉影捕风，乃是用破漏的容器取水喝，必定干渴不得真正的满足。因为我们被造原为要与神同行，荣耀那我们作为有限无法测度的完美，而这已因着我们的背弃而永远失落了。</p><p>“人既向罪而做了神的仇敌，祂向人掩面是我们罪有应得。被造之初那被神称好的样子已因罪扭曲，只能结出我们在地上的现世光景。”他抬了抬双手，彼得注意到那露出的手臂上还留着他在亚细亚传道时被石头打伤落下的疤痕，“污染的源头生不出清澈的水，自以为义，反是不虔不义，律法本要显出过犯，无人能在神面前称义。罪身无法救自己脱离这样的境地如同溺水之人无法抓着自己的手从水中升起，我们本该在这样的境地中沉沦至死，直到审判那日来临在祂面前一并刑罚，神是公义，这本是我们应得的。”</p><p>“然而，”保罗说，“然而我主耶稣基督已经来到，成全了首位亚当未曾做到的顺从，他已胜过罪与死。人子作为代赎，与他连结，已将我们从罪中赎出。他是全然的无罪无辜，而他的血已因为众人的罪流淌下来，这白白的恩典将使人从罪与律法中解放、与神和好，唯真理使人得享真正的自由。因为神也是爱，他便是这样怜悯我们。”</p><p>那双曾在去大马士革的路上遇见那光而瞎掉的眼中掠过一丝哀伤，曾名为扫罗的保罗说，“我们的限度便如我们的眼睛，不能直视耀目的天光，也无法在黑暗中视物，不知他十字架的至善至圣，也不知他承罪受罚那灵里的昏暗。我们与异教都做献祭，而事实上，我们又哪里懂得真正献祭牺牲的真意呢？”</p><p>而现在，城中风雨飘摇，保罗自第五次从耶路撒冷回来后也再次被下在狱中。</p><p>这么长时间来已经有许多人离开了，那些同为使徒的弟兄一个接着一个在传道的路上殉身。曾几何时的夜晚，门徒如失却牧人的羊群无措四散，而如今，他的亲兄弟安德烈被钉死在那倾斜的十字架上；约翰的哥哥雅各，因着希律王被砍下了头颅；利未马太留下自己的福音书后前往东方，在那里兵刃刺透他的心脏，还有腓力、巴罗多买……彼得知道他们的心正如自己的心，最终，他们都要披戴基督，扛起十字，走在那苦路。这乃是他们共同的见证。他们是此世寄居的旅人，当行尽自己当行的路时，他们会回到<i>他</i>身边。他们是与<i>他</i>联合，彼此相爱，在基督之中结成一体。</p><p>他回想这难测成谜的一切尚未开始的日子，那些记忆似乎也随着他身躯的衰朽而褪色模糊了。那时他每日撒网的双手仍然有力，面庞被加利利海上来的风吹成古铜色。他就是那样日复一日地劳作，然后在风平浪静的闲暇时刻躺在船上，任由水流带着船身微微摇晃。天空圣洁无垠的蓝色高且远，明亮灼热的日光炙烤着皮肤，他总会在这炫目的日光下闭上眼睛，默想神。</p><p>那时世上还不存在彼得，他只是约翰的儿子西门，他是他自己——但也仅仅是他自己。</p><p>然后那个人来了，于是一切都被改变。</p><p>之后的日子他无论如何不会忘记，那是放在心上、带在臂上，连死亡也不会抹去的。</p><p>在各地教会初生的阶段，他每到一处那些刚刚聆听福音的弟兄姐妹便会聚在他身边，他们会带着一丝热切的好奇问，“他长得什么样子？”</p><p>彼得只得堪堪描述。那是言语无法形容、画像难以描绘的。那个人是如此特别，自己或许常常小信总受他责备，不如安德烈冷静不如约翰讨喜，但他起先便意识到并且此后也未有一刻怀疑——他是基督。众人皆行于黑暗，唯他走在光中。世人怎会看见却不明白，这显在他们面前的正当是应许的救赎。</p><p>那日清晨，空气还有些许凉意，他回头问他：“约翰的儿子西门，你爱我吗？”彼得说，“主啊，你知道我爱你。”如此三次，正如他否认他三次一般。然后他看着他，说了那仿佛预言般的话语。彼得的心被一种空茫奇异的感觉充满了，有泪水浸湿他的眼眶，但那人的眼睛注视着他，说：“你跟从我吧。”于是他便不再害怕，唯有安宁。</p><p>如此决定了他的余生。</p><p>仅仅三年，这短促而梦幻的三年他已用了数十年的困顿奔波丈量。他的眼睛怀念他的的身影，耳朵渴盼他的话语，他的心思慕他的心，从分离起每个时刻彼得都在为与他重聚做准备，总是警醒，德行加上知识，知识再加上节制，有了忍耐还要再多敬虔，当然，也少不了爱……他就如备着灯油的童女，唯恐做了愚拙的而错过他。</p><p>他是确确实实知道他们会有相聚的一天，那时他的心会明明白白敞开在他面前由他来审。这不是因着自身虚无缥缈的盼望——他知道自己是有罪且软弱的，他在这世间既不是虚无也不能归于无限，只是不知开端不知终局、漂浮且善变的一段生命，他的灵魂会自我愚弄，且乐于弄瞎自己的眼睛。</p><p>他知晓这一天乃是因着信靠他。</p><p>人皆虚谎易变，而他是信实的。他是众人所不是、是世界所不是的。这帝国是多么富足强盛，疆域何等宽广，而终有一天这地上所有的国度皆会废去，他却不会废去，是他将以无限智慧执掌无限权柄。</p><p>彼得清楚甚至从来不是自己选择了追随他，乃是他拣选了自己。他知道自己所有的罪与缺陷，却还是一次次耐心引导，归正他的路，仅仅因为那一点改悔的心。在他的牧养之中他变成了自己未曾想象过的样子，他曾以为自己对他的爱是可夸耀的深切，或可做一点回报，而他现在已明白，这都还比不过那人对自己的爱。</p><p>漆黑的天幕边缘泛起一丝微薄的光亮，黎明将至，有鸡叫了起来，令彼得的心一阵揪紧。他深深喘了口气，然后伏在地上，开始向父神祷告，奉那个人的名。</p><p>他诉说自己的信靠，表明悔罪的心，祈求圣灵指引自己不偏行己路，只走正道，唯愿<i>他</i>的意思成就，一切荣耀归于神。</p><p>然后他起身，向罗马城外而去。</p><p> </p><p>——————END—————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>